


【冰海战记】【芬谢】乌有乡

by mercure



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercure/pseuds/mercure
Relationships: Askeladd & Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 13





	【冰海战记】【芬谢】乌有乡

托尔芬x阿谢拉特

【冰海战记】【芬谢】乌有乡

英格兰的风总有种黏腻的潮气。不像冰岛的风，干冽，冷酷，强大。

托尔芬有时会梦到冰岛，漫长寒冷的冬天，生机勃勃的春天，短暂而美丽的夏天……攸尔法，妈妈，用木剑打斗的伙伴们…

每一个梦，最终都会定格在那一刻，海峡，长船，箭雨，浑身浴血的父亲，任他怎么声嘶力竭，拼命挣扎，却始终靠近不了一分一毫。

他的挣扎倒是有效地把身边的人弄醒了，阿谢拉特模糊地咕哝一句，趁托尔芬埋头找剑的功夫，一脚把他踢出被窝。

身体一激灵，本能地轻巧落了地。

剑是找到了，可阿谢拉特根本懒得再赏他一个眼神，直接埋头睡去，明天还有工作，每天都有工作。杀死别人，或者某一天被别人杀死。托尔芬茫然一瞬，但他听清了阿谢拉特咕哝的那句话。

“去给我把海滩拿下来。”

于是托尔芬想起来了。他要拿下海滩，攻占村子，如果立下战功就可以向阿谢拉特挑战，这次他要握紧剑，更快速地进攻，更巧妙地突袭…假如成功，就能替父亲报仇；如果失败…大不了挂点彩，不太厉害的话晚上还可以蹭到阿谢拉特那里去。

所以问题只是在于如何拿下村头的海滩罢了。这种事情明天再想也来得及。大不了让他们多等会儿。

想通了这一点，托尔芬收起剑，在床铺上蹭出一个位置，悄悄地躺回去，只不过这次把剑放在了手边。

……

一切开始的那次，他们要攻占一个看起来挺古老的镇子，托尔芬受命打开城门。围墙有些高，他趁夜从排水的沟渠里爬进去。打开城门后的杀戮没什么新意，然而战斗结束后，丹麦人们看着他，全都一副一言难尽的表情。

“就算是你，也太臭了点吧？”

“掉进粪坑了吗？小子？”

于是他被驱赶着拿井水冲洗，表伦嫌弃地看一眼，给他扔到一间只有一个大水池的房子里。托尔芬先是吃了一惊，没想到英格兰人还在屋子里修池塘的。氤氲水汽里，传来一个懒洋洋的声音，

“什么事啊？吵吵闹闹的。”

阿谢拉特，在水池的另一边，好像被打扰了，听起来也并没生气。表伦说：“这小子太臭了，你看着他点。我喝酒去了。”

说罢一推，托尔芬就直接跌到水里。上一次浸泡在热水里应该是上辈子的事，他呛了一口，等到抹掉眼睛上的水汽，才发现自己趴在阿谢拉特腿上，手正按在很尴尬的位置。他“额！”了一声，慌忙要起来，却又呛了一口水。

“你不会呼吸了吗小子？”

阿谢拉特似乎嗤笑了一声。托尔芬于是恼羞成怒起来。他爬起身子，向水池边上挪过去，想一走了之。身后拉谢拉特的声音又透过雾气传来。

“哟，长大了嘛。你今年十四？十五？也该学点大人的事情了。”

这声音慵懒，还带点戏谑，仿佛猫科动物带刺的舌头，从他脊椎上舔过。托尔芬鬼使神差地停下来，问道：“怎么学？”

于是换来一阵大笑。

就在托尔芬在扇自己一巴掌和一走了之之间举棋不定时，听到阿谢拉特说：“过来。小子。”

于是他鬼迷心窍一般走了过去。直到他们的距离近到能闻到阿谢拉特呼吸里的酒味，他才意识到他是喝醉了。阿谢拉特很少有喝醉的时候，最多只是微醺，他头脑的一部分始终保持着清醒。也许他仍然是清醒的，起初只想稍微教导一下这个刺客少年如何用手找点乐子。然而托尔芬实在不需要什么老师，这么多年和丹麦海盗一起劫掠村庄，不会不明白那些被海盗们拖进柴棚的女子是怎么回事。哪些渐弱的惨叫呻吟只是让托尔芬觉得厌恶可憎。在他印象里阿谢拉特从不参与这类“活动”。冬天他们回到日德兰修整，团员们整天在挂着红灯的房子挥霍一年风里来血里去的所得，阿谢拉特只是在门口静静地看，直到他的某个相好出来，挽着他的胳膊走进门廊，房子里的某盏灯熄灭。

倒不是说托尔芬时刻注意着阿谢拉特喜欢哪种类型，就算有，也是托尔芬对于仇敌的研究。那一晚他得出结论，就算已经不年轻了，阿谢拉特的身体依然柔韧。皮肤甚至很细致，甚至可以透过皮肤看见下面血脉流动的样子。只有喝醉了时才能看到他那样迷茫的神情，身体被进入时他皱了下眉，仿佛有些不舒服，但不比刀剑刺入身体更疼。

“想以这种方式报仇吗？你…”

为了防止他说出更多煞风景的话，托尔芬干脆堵住他的嘴唇。于是葡萄酒味传染进托尔芬的身体里，让他有种飘飘然升天的感觉，仿佛回到父亲身边，自己还是那个庇佑之下的孩子。彩虹在云端炸裂的一刻，阿谢拉特终于扭开他嘴唇，

“嘿别弄到里面！”

然而晚了。托尔芬说不清到底是太早了还是太晚了，阿谢拉特一脸懊丧地把他一脚踹开，水花一溅，方才的温柔乡烟消云散。托尔芬满脸是水，有些发懵，身上某个部位还没有完全软下来。他看着阿谢拉特撩起水洗干净脸上被蹭上的口水，当着他的面伸出两根手指，到后穴里把刚才留在里面的东西弄出来。昏暗火光下托尔芬直勾勾地盯着被使用得有些红肿的穴|口，指节进进出出。他想象阿谢拉特握剑的样子，想象利刃刺进人的肉体，想象血如泉涌。白浊的液体溢出来随水漂走，托尔芬感觉自己又硬得不行了，身体比头脑抢先一步动作，他扑上去抱住要从水池离开的阿谢拉特。然而对方有了防备，一把扼住他的喉咙，掼进水里。托尔芬的后脑勺磕在坚硬的池底，眼前金星乱冒。然而阿谢拉特并没就此松手了。铁一般的手掌挤压他的喉咙，托尔芬尝到血腥味，然而这味道刺激了他，让他更奋力地向阿谢拉特身上扑去。

剧烈的挣扎让阿谢拉特也不得不认真起来，用全身力量压着他。然而托尔芬的某个部位并没因缺氧而变软，反而在肉/体的摩擦下愈加性奋起来。阿谢拉特显然注意到了，戏谑得让人想给他一刀的声音隔着水花传来：

“哦哟，真有活力。”

下一瞬间，托尔芬感觉自己的那里被握住，他沉在水底，肺部缺氧让全身神经都要爆炸，眼前一阵阵发黑，感官却变得无比敏锐，他甚至能感到那只掌心里常年握剑的茧和细小的疤痕。阿谢拉特捏紧他的喉管，不让水进到他的肺里。然而挣扎耗费太多空气，他的四肢不再听从指挥，渐渐无力起来。他觉得自己要死了，他以为自己死前看到的一定看到的是爸爸的样子。然而隔着水幕，他只看到阿谢拉特的眼睛，这样蓝这样冰冷…

濒死的一瞬，阿谢拉特的手掌在他阳|具上迅速撸动了几下。托尔芬猛烈地射了。白浊的液体甚至溅到阿谢拉特的胸膛和睫毛上。

托尔芬感觉自己整个神志都飘在空中，他趴在浴池边上大口喘气，连指尖都动弹不得。阿谢拉特倒好像什么都没发生似的，掬起水冲洗了身体，慢悠悠踱出浴池。边走还边说：

“射过一次还有这么多，年轻真是好。”

……

后来托尔芬逐渐发现，和攒够了功绩就可以要求的对决相比，能不能得到一次“解决”的机会，完全要看阿谢拉特的心情。他试过用战功，掠夺财宝的数量等等，全都无法打动对方，甚至会换来被揍一顿踢出来。然而有时大获全胜，红酒喝到恰到好处，甚至一次是在山雨欲来的大战前夕。第二天就要深入敌营的托尔芬找到连续彻夜未眠按压着太阳穴的阿谢拉特，他着魔一样扑过去，把年长的男人压在树上，他们像撕咬一样接吻，像野兽一样交|媾。事后他在月光下磨着短剑，阿谢拉特就在他旁边，裹着披风沉沉睡去。

那一夜，托尔芬感到从未有过的平静，他甚至觉得，就这样在天亮前死去，也并没有什么遗憾。

……

天长日久，托尔芬就知道了一些别人不知道的事情。例如阿谢拉特喜欢在那些古代的废墟中久久徘徊；他对昔日罗马人留下的浴池情有独钟；以及阿谢拉特在睡梦里会说一种他t听不懂得语言，醒来后托尔芬趁着阿谢拉特心情不坏，问道那是什么意思。

“我的名字。”阿谢拉特回答，目光好像落到虚空那些列柱废墟中间去，“如果不经常念，就会忘记了。”

于是托尔芬会在他们在一起时在耳边叫这个名字。“卢修斯…”这时阿谢拉特就会格外性奋。他不懂这个词的来源和意义，只觉得发音优雅动听。每次阿谢拉特眯起眼睛，托尔芬问他看见什么，得到的回答每次都不一样。黄金，城堡，新船…有一次一处山丘上的遗迹里面。月下草丛中托尔芬蹿过去环住阿谢拉特的腰，感觉对方没有赶他走的意思，就进一步去伸手解开甲胄的束带。那一晚他用上阿谢拉特教给他的技巧，两人都很进入状态。月光疏影下，阿谢拉特骑跨在他身上，目光迷离。他顺势握住对方渗出前液的阳物，恰到好处地撸动，另外以牙齿啃噬充血挺立的乳|头。他感到对方身体绷紧像一张即将发射的弓。湿热紧致的内里严酷地挤压着他，于是托尔芬尖叫着射了。

事后他们在草丛里躺着。阿谢拉特不是那种老二松快了就倒头大睡的丹麦人。他曾经像讲解人体结构那样教给托尔芬如何调情，如何巧妙地运用手指和嘴唇。这会儿他不知从哪摸出个酒壶，托尔芬于是蹭蹭地和他赖在一起。长久不曾再体会到愉快，轻松，安全…这些曾经理所当然的事情。然而近来偶尔的，透过九死一生的战斗，透过精疲力尽的情事，透过阿谢拉特，仿佛可以回到从前那个什么也不用忧虑的自己里去。不像其他维京人那样，阿谢拉特很注重保养自己，他修剪头发胡须，说是防止寄生虫；天冷时会戴上手套，用油脂抹关节以防冻伤，说这样就能多用几年剑。托尔芬不懂这些，只单纯觉得阿谢拉特的手放在自己背上，感觉很舒服。

“给我讲故事。”

“乳臭未干的小子，还需要大人哄你睡觉么。”

“卢修斯，你讲啊。”

于是阿谢拉特开始讲，他的嘴里含着酒，说话模模糊糊的。

“在西边大海的尽头，有一片凡人无法到达的地方，人类和妖精共处，和平又富饶的理想国。那里土地肥沃，气候也很温暖，很适合耕种。”

托尔芬：“你想不做海盗去种田么，秃子。”

只是习惯性昏昏欲睡地唱反调而已，阿谢拉特也没在意，继续说道：“有方便灌溉的河流，长船在河上驶过，田野上的人就站起来挥手致意。”

战鬼的儿子呼吸沉重悠长，已经睡熟了。阿谢拉特嗤笑一声，拉过斗篷给他盖上，看着随月光缓慢移动的柱影，一片树叶吹到托尔芬头上，阿谢拉特把拂开。枯黄的叶片隐没在草间。英格兰的秋天已经来了。

……

近来气氛变了。

自从救回那个娘娘腔的小王子，一切就变了。维京人通常是不在冬天作战的。从前他们回到尼德兰阿谢拉特家里，按天来付金币吃喝，团员醉倒在酒馆和妓院。熬到春天还活着的人继续出海劫掠。丹麦和英国开战以来，按照常理他们该北上和大部队会合。然而这次，他们穿过旷野沼泽，在天寒地冻里面行军，而他托尔芬，被授命保护一个和他一样大的，连句话都说不出来的王子。

托尔芬冷眼看着克努特躲在拉格纳背后，拽着大人的衣角，嗫嚅着说话。

那个窝囊的样子，简直没眼看。

这种小公主，不知道什么时候阿谢拉特才会厌烦。

所以当他们他们乘上雪橇托尔芬还挺高兴的，下一步就是搞条船，一起远走高飞。威尔士也好，日德兰也好，阿谢拉特说去哪就去哪吧。反正只要还能决斗，还能那啥啥，这日子托尔芬就没什么不满意的。

然而没能如他所愿。

阿谢拉特军团被歼灭的一战，他虽然打赢了托鲁克尔，小公主却跑了回来，从此以后，阿谢拉特就在他身边，他们凑在一起说着托尔芬懒得去听的话，行军时一起，宿营时一起，白天一起，晚上也一起。

托尔芬觉得属于自己的东西被抢走了。

他不甘心，开始变本加厉地去找阿谢拉特。连托鲁克尔都看不下去，问：“托尔兹的儿子怎么回事？把你当成娘了吗？”

阿谢拉特不言语，给他把伤裹上，然后冷淡地下达命令，跟踪这个，监视那个，睡觉的功夫都没有，分明就是把他支开。托尔兹闹别扭，生气，甚至有点恨。

不对。他从一开始就恨着阿谢拉特。那是他的杀父仇人，总有一天亲手割断他的喉咙。

晚上他的监视对象睡下了，暂时结束了任务，托尔芬拖着受伤疲惫的身躯回去他睡觉的马厩，蜡烛微弱的光里，阿谢拉特带着给他换药的绷带，在那里等他。托尔芬心里一个地方突然就灼热得裂开了。他走过去，把眼睛埋到阿谢拉特脖子里，感受脉搏一下一下地跳动。

“卢修斯，卢修斯…”他像小公主向基督祷告那样喃喃地念，在阿谢拉特身上蹭来蹭去，然后被按着脸推到草堆里面去。阿谢拉特把他的胳膊弄好，蜡烛熄灭，起身要走。托尔芬立刻警觉起来，遇到敌袭那样扣着剑，另一只手紧紧拽住阿谢拉特——这是他在军团反水，从茫茫雪地里抢回阿谢拉特后形成的后遗症。

“我要回去了托尔芬。你睡吧。”

“你和我一起。”

“呵，你几岁了，还缠着人？”

“你在这里陪着我。”

阿谢拉特仿佛对他这孩子气的要求笑了下，到底没有立刻离开。他没穿甲胄，身体的热量透过衣服散发出来。托尔芬蜷了蜷身子，“阿谢拉特，你给我讲故事。”

“你都多大了还要讲故事。英格兰的西边你不是知道吗，法罗群岛，冰岛，格陵兰…”

“再往西去呢？”

“那就是有很多很多的大海。哎托尔芬别蹭了，跳蚤都蹦到我身上。”

“我不要。你快讲啊卢修斯。”

“好了，胳膊没好你别乱动了。在西边尽头的大海里，有一个地方，那里平原广阔，四季如春，肥沃的土地适合放牧牛和羊，如果耕种一年四季都有收获。”

这一次托尔芬难得地没有睡着，他睁着眼睛，双眼里倒映着房檐外星星的光。声音温柔下来，继续说道：

“那里没有战争，没有奴隶贩卖。每个人都是自由的，做自己喜欢的事情。就算是克努特王子这样的，也能自由地炸鱼烹鸟吧。秋天鳟鱼逆流而上，人们就带上鱼叉去捕捉它们。你想站在河中间抓也可以，站在瀑布顶上抓也可以。那还有一个湖，很大。湖边有很多鸟，它们春天飞来，在草丛里安家，秋天飞走，带着它们的孩子一起。”

他们都沉浸在静谧里，半晌。

“小子你哭什么啊？”

托尔芬用手背上的绷带擦了几下眼睛，突然跳起来，一手拖着阿谢拉特。

“托尔芬你干嘛？”

“我们找条船，现在就走吧。你要是喜欢克努特，把他带上也行。”

“说什么胡话呢。”

“阿谢拉特，你和我…”

“又决斗吗？伤还没好你烦不烦啊？斯韦恩眼皮底下这几天，托尔芬你别掉链子…”

……

阿谢拉特的命是他的，这是迟早的事。可那天他想说的不是决斗。然而他们还是决斗了，雪地里表伦躺在旁边，阿谢拉特脸色发黑，赤手空拳，把他揍到差点见到英灵殿。他知道阿谢拉特除了用剑，体术也强得可怕；托尔芬想起秋天时他们在廊柱废墟里，阿谢拉特讲起罗马帝国的一位创始人，因为赤手空拳，被一群元老刺杀。

“带领大军的人，竟被一群手无缚鸡之力的老头子捅死，真是…”

罗马人在广场上点柴堆，以银币覆盖死者的双眼，以火葬送别他们的君主。

“不是瓦尔哈拉么卢修斯。”  
“我的名字不适合那里，你不懂。况且，我像是会英勇战死的人吗？不可靠的战斗，能逃就逃嘛。”  
“我不会让你死在别人手上。你的命只能是我的，听懂没有。”  
“你先把活儿干好吧。托尔芬。”

原来世界上，除了战死进入瓦尔哈拉，还有其他的归处。那似乎还是昨天的事。

然而长厅地上狼藉的鲜血，手里逐渐失去的温度，全都诉说着不可更改的事实。阿谢拉特死了。

“死前砍了那么多人，还杀了国王，想不去瓦尔哈拉也不行了。啧，好事都让他占了。”

托鲁克尔拿着酒杯，向广场上围观人群中间远远地抬手致敬。入夜，托尔芬趁着夜色盗出阿谢拉特的尸体，好不容易才从积雪的森林里找了木柴。然而翻遍全身上下，竟找不到可以盖住他眼睛的硬币。

托尔芬无力地跪倒在柴堆边，抚摸尸体上僵硬的手指，冰冷的嘴唇，凝结血霜的睫毛，还有失去神采的眼睛。折断了骨头也毫不动摇的，战士的手，竟然微微颤抖着。

透过树林，远远传来出城搜索的士兵的声音。托尔芬点燃枯木，火焰升腾，吞没了阿谢拉特的身影。

十一年来的所有的仇恨，依赖，排斥，亲近，春天的牧草，秋天的鳟鱼，没有奴隶人人安居的乐土，鸟儿飞去又飞来的家园…

全都看不见了。

End


End file.
